


One Worried Mando

by Tracinyad



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: ?? - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracinyad/pseuds/Tracinyad
Summary: ‘You’re driving me CRAZY!’





	One Worried Mando

One Worried Mando

‘You’re driving me CRAZY!’

Mako flinched at the exclamation coming from downstairs. 

There we go again…

Just as she looked around to share a knowing glance with Gault, like she always did when their couple issues ensued; she realized she was the only one in the ship, much to her disappointment…- even if Gault was an annoying jerk, he was good to have around…Well…He HAD been good to have around.

Before he bailed out. 

Typical.

Now…To investigate or not…

Nino never yelled. Period. She had never needed to yell to look scary - a fact Mako sometimes envied - 5′10′’ of a woman with glowing red eyes, armoured to teeth and even now, in the midst of a pregnancy where she had all the excuses to act as she pleased, she didn't stray from her calm, rational attitude. A different armour to accommodate her physique and a round stomach being the only change.

So this made her wary and consider not meddling with their business for this one time.

She had well-being to think about too and knowing how Torian behaved he’d probably let Nino kick her out of the airlock just to not ‘stress her out’ 

Not that she ever would. 

Probably.

Letting a pregnant woman fight their fights in the frontline never sat truly with Mako but there was little she could do other than to make sure the ship didn't get stolen in the mid-war chaos, provide tech support and worry her heart out in Windy. From an outside view, Torian seemed to be taking the brunt of the emotional change. Mako had never thought she’d see the man…like this. Frantic with worry…just so un-Torian-like.

And she never thought she’d see them arguing - though it was mostly Nino glaring at him silently as he avoided her gaze until she gave up to go and eat something… - which he had cooked.

In times like this, Mako had taken upon herself to play the peacemaker. 

It was only three of them now - at least for another five months - in the ship and it felt strangely cosy, the only person she was missing from time to time was Blizz. The little guy would be adorable with a pair of babies - If kept away from any sort of explosives.

So she sighed and left the cockpit to go exactly where she didn’t want to go.

Thankfully when she came down to the cargo hold, it was all quiet with Nino hands on her hips, staring at Torian who was pointedly looked at another way.

Just as I thought.

And then he noticed her,

‘Hey.’ he said curtly yet not unkind as he always did but it was easy to see him tense with keeping himself in check from dragging the chiss to the medbay and give her a test.

That seemed to be his favourite past time hobby these days.

As amused as she was, Mako could understand his worry sincerely. She thought she’d go crazy if she was pregnant during wartime or have a partner who was pregnant. Anything could happen. Mako didn’t want to think what would happen if something happened to Nino, she wouldn’t be able to console Torian. It scared her immensely, he was already crazy about them.

‘So..’ she said pulling herself from upsetting thoughts to the couple still standing quietly - Torian had stopped looking at the wall in favour of hovering over Nino who positively looked ready to combust into flames.

Mako bit down a chuckle, ‘ You guys okay? Nino?’

‘I’m just fine.’ she snapped, ‘Do you know how many times today I said this sentence? Do you? Around one hundred and a thirty. At least.’ 

Torian scoffed but didn't say anything.

‘Well…I..ah.- Nino c’mon. You can’t blame him f..-’

‘I know! ‘ she interrupted her impatiently, ‘ I’m not! Really! But this is getting too much! He has this weird idea that I’m somehow as fragile as a child now that I’m with child. ‘Don’t run, Nino.’ Just HOW are we supposed to catch them, huh?’

‘Exegerattion!‘ snapped the man in question, for the first time that evening; ‘Just being careful.’ he eyed Nino carefully, almost offended, ‘Since it’s like you don’t even care.’

‘I don’t care? You think I don’t care? I’d like to see how you’d act If I behaved the way you do right now! ‘

‘You wouldn’t have to because I’d be careful of the babies!’

Nino gasped and Mako slapped a hand on her face. No.

‘Oh, that’s just great! Now you’re accusing me of being a bad mother even though I’m not even a MOTHER YET. Thank you so much.’

‘Nino, cyare.. you know that’s not.-’

‘Maybe you should have found a more careful woman, right?’

‘Stop it! No! I..’ he directed a pleading gaze at Mako who also found herself at a loss of words, she shrugged and raised a brow, You got yourself into this, so solve it yourself.

‘I’m very, very sorry.’ he said finally and said it in their language too just to be sure - or at least Mako guessed it was an apology. She had never learned mando’a - then he abruptly grabbed Nino and wrapped his arms around her tightly, mindful of the bump between them. Mako thought he’d get a swift kick in the shins considering her angry outburst just a second ago but Nino embraced him back just as fervently.

Huh…Okay.

Maybe Torian is not the only one going through weird emotional changes.

‘Get a room you two.’ she called out after a while just as it started to become awkward with Nino attemping to wrap a leg around the young man’s hips, instead of the amusing sight of them blushing though she was greeted with the chiss woman, hugging her instead, almost smothered by her armour, she almost felt embarressed by how nice it felt. Maybe I should look for someone…It’s about time.

‘I’m sorry.’ Nino whispered, ‘I’m sure you’re tired of this. No more arguing.’ then she pulled back just as abruptly, ‘I’m hungry. Are y..-’

Before she could finish her sentence, she was whisked away by one dotting mando but this time with a lot fewer complaints…Mako shook her head as she trailed after them…Food huh? I better start keeping a cake in there in case they start again…

***

**Author's Note:**

> blease comment


End file.
